Life with the Megas
by Shalgrove
Summary: <html><head></head>Ever wonder what life is like for the Mega Men? Life is just as eventful as their adventures. X, Hub, Geo, and Volnutt never expected it to be like this. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! Please review.</html>
1. The Mega Man Special

**Hello everyone. I'm Shalgrove, which is currently my username on Miiverse and Tumblr. This is my first story (I already put up a preview of something I'm working on but I'll get to that soon) so I might not be that good. **

**Each chapter will be in different points of view for each Mega Man. I don't know much about the other final smash characters so I'm gonna focus on these 4. Also if anyone wants to make a cameo in the story, then I'll make it happen. Just describe yourself to me. Now, onto the story!**

_ Rock ran across the battlefield, chasing the Smash Ball. He dodged a 8-bit fruit thrown by Pac-Man and leaped into the air. He used Air Shooter to break the ball but missed his target. He quickly called his dog Rush to get higher. He jumped off of the spring the dog had on its back and turned around to face the glowing ball. He quickly took a glimpse of Sonic getting ready to homing attack it. He acted fast and used Slash Claw just as Sonic hit the ball. It shattered. Soon Rock felt energy coursing through him. His eyes glowed yellow as he landed on the ground, setting his sights on his opponents. He aimed his Mega Buster at Mario, who was currently fighting Pac-Man, and shot a purple little vortex at him. The Black Hole Bomb slowly approached them. When it got close enough, the vortex quickly expanded, sucking in Mario and Pac-Man. Rock saw Sonic charging towards him. He had to act fast. He leaped just as Sonic rolled and slashed him back with a Flame Sword. Sonic panicked as he fell into the black hole, joining Mario and Pac-Man. Rock leaped in as he spoke into his helmet._

_ "Now guys!" He spoke. Suddenly, a taller version of him with more armor and a red gem on his helmet appeared in front of him, followed by another in a jumpsuit and had a glowing dog head on his left arm. Another one that wore a jumpsuit and had a symbol on his chest and the sides of his helmet appeared, who was followed up by another with more armor but no helmet covered his brown hair. They all stood side by side next to Rock, aiming their Mega Busters with him._

_"CHARGE BEAM!" They yelled in unison as they fired many colorful beams at their opponents. The beams hit the opponents, which forced them out of the black hole and launched them far off the stage. They disappeared in explosions, which was a victory for Rock._

_"GAME" Chimed the announcer. " THE WINNER IS...MEGA MAN!"_

**And that was the prologe of the story. Chapter 1 will come soon, featuring our favorite Reploid (for some) Mega Man X! Please review and give constructive criticism. Thank you and I hope everyone have a great day.**


	2. Can't Someone Get Some X-tra Peace?

**Now its time to get on with the story! ****_I don't wanna be _****holding you guys up and leave everyone hanging. Also, thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism. I will try to improve on my repetitiveness in sentences. By its time to rock man! On with the chapter!**

X strolled through the grassy plains of the Smash Mansion's yard. He never expected a mansion to have acres upon acres of land. In fact, it seems more like a park than an actual yard. He found it pleasant and peaceful outside rather than inside. The blue reploid didn't like the chaos that goes on inside. He expected fighting but he and the other Mega Men didn't expect to be constantly in violent storms of other Smashers, Assist Trophies and Final Smashers. X stop to sit on a nearby bench so he can take in the type of peace he was fighting for since Dr. Cain found him.

However, that all came crashing down on him as the roof of the mansion exploded, startling X. A fat figure was shot into the sky and started falling towards him. The blue reploid held out his hands for the fatso until he saw debris and wood coming towards him as well. He transformed his arm into his X-Buster and started shooting the debris before they can reach him. When he was done however, he realized something he forgot to do.

"OH CR-" The fat man collided with him, causing them to tumble into a tree. X looked at the man, who reeked of garlic and gas.

"Wario why?" X sighed, pushing Wario off of him in order to get up. Soon the two heard an annoyed chirping sound. A small red and gray bird tweeted at them with a look of rage. The bump on its head showed how pissed it was at them. The reploid and greedy man stood there nervously as the birds beak began to glow.

"It was him!" Wario pointed at X and immediately ran away. Shocked by this outcome, X watched as Wario left the seen. He then looked back at the Pokemon to see a sight to add to the surprise. About 20 Fletchlings came out of nowhere, now with a vendetta against him. X dashes away as the Fletchlings chased after him, all ready to peck him into Mega Man X9.

Ashley, Waluigi, Ghiraham and Bowser Jr watched the reploid get tortured by the flock of bird Pokemon. A pile of rocks stood next to them.

"We should do something like this more often." Laughed Bowser Jr, who was munching on popcorn.

X sat on the couch in the living room, drinking a Sub-Tank to heal him from the wild Pokemon attack. He opened up a book to read and let the soft couch take over his tensed body.

"Finally," He signed in relief. "Peace and quite..." Sadly, X can't have nice things. An arqument broke out between Wii Fit Trainer, Wario and Bowser, with Isabelle and Rock trying to calm things down.

"You two can't lounge around raiding the fridge!" WFT ranted.

"Well _excuse me _weakling but who are you to tell us what we can and cannot do?!" Bowser roared

"Come on guys, there's no need to fight..." Rock tried to persuade.

"Its not a big deal. More food will come." Wario huffed as he crossed his arms

"Is it really necessary to fight over this..." Isabelle asked nervously. X couldn't take it much longer. All he wanted was some peace! X charged his buster and shot a blast at an open window, grabbing their attention.

"Can't we just get along peacefully?!" He began to yell at them. "Why must we have to go through the constant fighting off the stages! Why can't everyone just live together without any pointless bickering! Ever thought that someone would want some peace around here?!" And with that, the blue reploid disappeared in a streak of light...then reappeared to retrieve the Sub-Tank he left. The others just looked at each other until Isabelle spoke up.

"He has a point. This argument was unnecessary."

The last of Dr. Light's creations sat in a closet, relieved that he was in a place nobody can interrupt his alone time. His gem con his forhead created a light source for him. He signed in relief.

"Finally." He said in satisfaction. However he was not alone.

"Hello" he heard a creepy voice next to him. He shuddered, as the voice created an unsettling feeling in his circuits. He turned to find a green clad man who simply grinned at him.

"Want to play a game?" He asked in the same cheerful yet creepy manner. X fought many things in his life. He defeated intimidating enemies like Vile, and Sigma. He even faced an angry Alia before. But never would he expect to encounter such a creature. He quickly teleported away, causing the man to be upset.

"I guess no one wants to play with Tingle." He frowned in sadness.

The night soon ruled the sky, filling it up with stars, galaxies, race tracks, and other planets. X found it quite relaxing laying on the roof to watch the night sky. _So this is why Geo likes doing this. _He thought. Soon his mind started to wonder off into the abyss of thoughts. _I wonder how my friends are doing back home. I hope they can take care of somethings while I'm here._ X looked at the sky. The stars here made out familiar characters and friends of the fighters. For X's case, the stars lined up to create a Z with a brighter star in the middle. He sighed.

"Hey X." A slightly monotone woman interrupted his train of thought. He looked up to see a blond woman in a blue jumpsuit standing next to him.

"Oh hey there Samus." He greeted back to her as she sat down next to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she was concerned for the blue reploid.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered. "Just had a rough day getting this type of peace and quite." He continued to look at the stars with Samus.

"Your not the only one with that issue." She informed him and pointed to a few familiar faces. Lucario and Greninja were nearby meditating while Shadow simply stood near the edge with his hands folded as usual. X smiled but thought about something.

"Hey Samus can I ask you a question?" He asked with some unsureness. She looked at the blue reploid.

"You already asked a question but go ahead." Samus agreed. X looked down and let his thoughts gather for a moment.

"Why is there constantly chaos and fighting here when we're not in matches?" She thought about it then simply smiled at him.

"Other than having little kids and villains, this is how we are I guess." X looked up at her when she answered. "We're very diverse so some of us might be bound to fight another. We have our likes and dislikes. One might not agree with what someone does. Its just natural." Samus brushed some of her hair away from her face. The reploid took this and felt content with this answer. I guess its a thing people do. However there is one question that constantly plaque him.

"When will there be peace?" He whispered. Samus looked at him in confusion. "I mean, how long do we have to keep fighting for something that might not come due to pointless conflicts?" He put his hand on his cheek and tried to figure out the answer. Robots are supposed to be intelligent machines. Why hasn't he found the answer to this question?

"I don't know...but..." The bounty hunter hesitated for a moment and let out a sigh. "All I know is that we must try our hardest and keep fighting for that peace we want. We must try to come up with ways to prevent evil from happening. X, there are times that we must not hesitate in pulling the trigger. We must do everything we can to stop threats of the peace we want." X began to remember what Sigma said to him before he went Maverick. It was almost the same thing Samus is telling him now. She grasped his hands in hers and looked him straight in the eye.

"You must remember that there is still hope for peace X. We can't give up on that dream and let planets and galaxies dispair. Understand?" The reploid looked at her. She was right about this. Zero, Axl, Signas, Alia, and specifically Dr. Light keep telling him to fight for the good of the world. To use his weapons and skills in order to fight for everlasting peace. He nodded in response to her.

"OK. Thank you Samus." They both resume looking at the stars. Maybe peace isn't a long way after all.

Shadow looked that X and Samus and turned back around. He smirked to himself.

"...They should stop stalling and ask each other out already."

**So that was the end of the first chapter. I must admit that I feel like I must improve on somethings...I am just starting (that preview doesn't count). Hopefully there's room for improvement. I hope you guys liked it and have a good day!**


	3. Digging a Digger Out the Ground

**I'm back! Sorry for the short hiatus. Its uncomfortable writing on mobile phone and longer to do. Also this chapter was going to be uploaded Friday but I copied and paste something else, deleting the story I had on standby for when I come back to the refreshing tab. -_- Also I had trouble coming up with something for this Mega Man and it took me ****_Another Sun _****to think of something. But here you guys go. Sorry for the wait.**

The morning sun beamed light through the windows of the blue and white room. Three brown haired boys slept peacefully in their bunk beds, even though there's four bunks beds. In front of the window next to the beds was a table with a blue, white, yellow, red, and green labtop that mysteriously turned itself on. Soon a boy wearing a yellow and blue helmet, dark blue jumpsuit and symbols on the sides of his helmet and chest appeared on the screen and yawned.

"Morning guys. Time to get up." He called out to the boys. Two of them started to move while one shot right up, ready and wide awake. He looked about 10 years old with hair sort of slick back. He jumped out of bed and sat in the soft swivel chair.

"Morning Hub." Smiled the young boy as his blue eyes looked at the screen.

"Hey Rock," greeted , or Hub Hikari. He noticed that one bed was empty, and undisturbed. "Uh have you seen X? He's not in his bed." Rock turned to see that his reploid friend was gone.

"That's odd. In fact, I didn't see him last night either, and I went to sleep at around 12. I did remember seeing him on the roof though..."

"Maybe Volnutt or Geo can find him."

As if on cue, the two other boys got out of bed, one looking about 15 with untidy hair and green eyes, and the other who looked about 12 with spiky hair in the back of his head and brown eyes.

"I'm not going." Protested the two.

"Well I can't look for him since I have a For Glory match at about..." Rock looked at the time on the computer. It read 7:50 am. "OH NO I HAVE 10 MINUTES TO PREPARE! SORRY GUYS, GOTTA GO!" Rock's attire soon transformed into a cyan jumpsuit with blue bulky boats, superhero briefs, arms and hands. A blue and cyan helmet appeared on his head. As soon as he finished, he teleported away in a streak of blue light. The others looked at each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" The untidy haired boy suggested. They all started to play the game, with Hub and the spiky haired boy winning with scissors while the other had Rock.

"I guess your going then Volnutt" Hub said to the untidy haired boy.

"OK I'll get my armor on." Sighed MegaMan Volnutt walked away from the two.

Volnutt walked on the roof of the mansion looking for his friend. It didn't take long for him to spotted a blue armored person with a red gem on his helmet sleeping next to a blond haired woman in a blue jumpsuit. The Carbon couldn't help a giggle at the sight as he walked up to them. He crouch down and shook the Reploid.

"X, hey X wake up." He called out to him. Mega Man X's green eyes opened and looked up at Volnutt in confusion.

"Volnutt?" Whispered X as he sat up. "Where are we?" Volnutt couldn't help but keep snickering.

"Your on the roof." He answered. "You must have fell asleep while spending time with your _girlfriend._" This puzzled X even more. Volnutt pointed to someone next to him, which caused him to turn around. Soon the reploid realized what hinting at when he saw the woman starting to wake up.

"WHAT! S-SAMUS ISN'T M-MY GIRLFRIEND!" X shouted in embarrassment. Samus shot right up and stepped away from the Blue Bombers, face flushed red.

"N-NOW HOLD ON! I HAVE NO ROMANTIC INTEREST IN X OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER!" She protested but that didn't convince Volnutt in the slightest.

"Yeah! Keep denying your true feelings for X!" Volnutt laughed loudly. "Its no use!"

Somewhere in Green Hill Zone, a silver hedgehog with a weird haircut looked disturbed. A purple cat with her hair tied up looked at him worried.

"Silver, is something wrong?" She asked the hedgehog.

"I don't know Blaze but it feels like someone used a signature phrase I would say..." Silver nervously said.

X looked at the laughing Volnutt and simply sighed, knowing there's no point in arguing.

"I'm gonna take a walk in Smashville. Let's not speak about this again" Similar to Rock, X teleported away in a streak of light. Samus started to walk towards the door leading to the upstairs hallway of the mansion.

"I'm going to get some breakfast." The bounty hunter growled and pushed MegaMan Volnutt off of the rroof.

"AAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell. He crashed into the ground, leaving only his lower torso and legs in the ground. Samus grinned.

"Who's laughing now?" She called out to him and left. Volnutt tried to get himself out the ground but he was unable to do so. He groaned in defeat until he saw a black and red hedgehog walk by.

"Hey Shadow!" He yelled to grab his attention. He walked up to him and looked down on the Digger in amusement.

"What do you want blue boy?" Shadow asked in his regular cold tone.

"Can you help get me out?" Volnutt pleaded to him, however Shadow shook his head and walked away.

"You can do it yourself. At least your not like that blue hhedgehog who gets his head stuck in the ground."

"WAIT NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" However the Ultimate Lifeform just ignored him and was soon out of sight.

Two hours past and Volnutt was still stuck in the ground, growing tired and hungry as the minutes past by him. His stomach gave out a Godzilla roar, disturbing some animals and Pokémon. He looked to his side and saw a vegetable garden, growing some delicious vegetables. His mouth started to water as he eyeballed them desperately. _Those veges look very tasty. They'll fit nicely in my stomach. _He thought to himself. He started to reach over to them, specifically a turnip._ Just a little more!_ He stretch his arm further, only to have it bit by the Chain Chomp nearby.

"AAHHHH!" He howled in pain "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!" The Chain Chomp suddenly let go and went back to where it was. The Carbon sighed in relief, only to freeze in nervousness when he heard an "Ahem". He turned around and met the fierce blue eyes of a blond princess in a pink dress.

" Uh...hi Peach...uh, could you help me out of this predicament?" He asked but she just stood there, holding a frying pan. "I guess that's a no then..." She continued to glare at him, causing him to sweat. "Is that frying pan..." She nodded silently. "Aw crap..." Soon, the everyone in the Smash Mansion stop and shuddered as they heard a blood curdling scream.

Volnutt waited for someone to come to his rescue, bruises and bumbs covered his head. He grew hot and his hair became more untidy. He saw an orange dog strolling along the grounds with a purple duck on its back. He whistled to the dog to grab its attention.

"Here boy, come on, over here boy." The Carbon called to the dog as it rushed towards him. When the dog reached Volnutt, the Blue Bomber patted his head.

"Can you dig this Digger out...and...and...uh..." He stared at the duck, and started to imagine it as a delicious roasted duck ready to be served to him. His mouth started to water again as his hand gained a mind of its own and went for the duck." And maybe have the duck cook itself and served to me!" He grabbed the duck by the neck, but let go when the dog bit his nose. Pain exploded as he cried out once again in agony. Then a red lock-on reticule appeared around his head, which exploded in his face. The dog and duck walked away from the now unconscious MegaMan Volnutt.

_Its been seven hours since I became stuck in the ground. So far no one helped me out. I'm starving, tired, and I'm in so much pain. This feels like being stuck on the moon except nobody is trying to help me. I honestly hope someone save me. But I'm starting to doubt that so goodbye everyone. Good bye Rock, X, Hub, and Geo. You guys were some great friends. Good bye Barrell, you were a great father figure to me. Good bye Bonne family, mainly Tron. You guys tried to_ kill_ me at first but we turned out to be at least good friends. Roll, you are the best Spotter anyone can have and I care deeply for you. I hope someone save me soon..._

"Wow, you almost sounded like Zero when he died the second time." The depressed MegaMan Volnutt looked up in front of him and smiled with joy and relief. However he became puzzled.

"Wait how did you hear my little monolog?" Volnutt asked him. "I was thinking to myself the whole time! It was even typed in italics!" X simply chuckled.

"I guess you weren't aware that you was speaking out loud." He replied to his exhausted friend.

"But what about the italics?"

"Fourth wall breaking won't get you no where."

"So are you gonna help me?" X thought about it for a while.

"Well considering this morning, I would just leave you here." He answered, causing Volnutt to look down in disappointment. "However, Dr. Light taught me not to be a total jerk so I guess that incident can slide."

"YEAH! THANK YOU X!" Volnutt cheered in happiness. X's armor transformed into a purple, indigo and gold set of bulky armor as he rose into the air. His boots kept him afloat as he grabbed the Carbon's hands. He boosted higher into the air and pulled him free from the dirt. They landed softly on the ground; X's armor changing back to normal while Volnutt stretched his back.

"I owe you one X." Volnutt thanked the Reploid, who held up his hand in response.

"No its fine. You don't have to do anything." Suddenly there was a monstrous roar that freaked out X. He heard a nervous chuckle from Volnutt, who rubbed his stomach.

"Eh, maybe we should get something to eat. I'm starving." He told him as they walked away.

**DONE! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Once again I'm sorry for the wait. Initially this chapter wouldn't be the way it was but that idea I had is gonna be a different part. I hope everyone has a good day. See ya for the next chapter.**


	4. HalloweenSpecialEXE PART 1

**Sorry I keep stalling. I guess its best for me to upload on weekends. But due to my stalling, I'll update all week. Since Halloween is rolling around, I think I should do a Halloween special. It might be a 3 part special so there's many things in store for this. It won't be that comedy oriented but its worth a shot. Now let's ****_Begin the Try!_**

chased a black cloud through the internet world. He fired many shots from his Mega Buster but the cloud evaded it with ease.

"How fast is this virus?" Hub wondered in frustration. The virus keep evading Hub's attacks while the NetNavi keep pursuing it. The area soon became dark and eerie when the virus started to slow down. The ground became brown and purple, while chunks of it floated in the air. Hub stopped when he felt gravity drop to zero.

"What is this place?" He looked around the distorted world around him and realized that the virus disappeared. He readied his Mega Buster and looked around for the virus.

"Alright enough playing your games!" He yelled. "Come on out and fight!" He looked around again. No sign of the virus; nothing but silence. That is until demonic laughter filled the area.

"Come on! Quite being a coward!" A strong force slammed Hub from behind, sending him flying into a floating wall. He got up and stood on the wall with the help of the low gravity. He caught a glimpse of what him. A large grey black and red striped serpent with six black tentacles on its back, six claws, eight spikes on the sides of its body, and a yellow harness like mouth floated in midair. Its fierce black and red eyes locked on him, sending a cold shiver down Hub's spine.

"How can a Giratina be here?" The Giratina opened its mouth and started to build up a blue, and purple energy. Hub knew what attack this was and started to charge up his buster. He aimed at the Legendary Pokemon and released a purple beam just as the Giratina shot a purple beam at him. The attacks collided but the dragon type energy dominated the NetNavi's attack. Hub leaped out the way of the beam and landed on a random platform below him.

"You should stay out my way blue boy!" The Giratina spoke. Hub looked up and recognized the voice that spoke.

"Your the virus I was looking for!" He growled. "How the heck did you become a Giratina?" The virus laughed sinisterly.

"I already corrupted someone's Pokemon Platinum video and decided to take the form of this particular Pokemon. It fits who I am." He turned away from him. "I must get going now. Someone's laptop is nearby and it contains what I need." The virus opened a purple vortex and disappeared into it.

"Wait!" Hub ran towards it but the portal closed, causing the area to change back to the way it was. Hub stood on the blue ground and sighed. Screens and blue data blocks floated past him. Hub's Mega Buster transformed back into his right hand as he logged out of the internet in blue cubes of data.

A portal opened in front of a wall shaped like fire. The Giratina burst from the portal and charged towards the wall, shattering it with ease.

"Firewalls are no match for a something like me." The virus declared triumphantly. He saw many towers of light around him, each one depicting an image of a game. The virus transformed into a dark, cloudy stick figure. He analyzed each game, deciding which game to take over.

"It seems that there's not enough data in any of these games for me to enter." He said to himself. However one game caught his eye. It was a fast pace platformer. He looked at the title on the bottom of the tower and grinded to himself

"This game is perfect. It has what I need to escape this place. Mwa ha ha ha!" He jumped into the light and continued to laugh menacingly.

A Mii with black dreadlocks, brown eyes, and a blue shirt sat at in from of his laptop. He closed out of his account and plugged in a game controller.

"I'm finally done updating my story! Now to relax and play something." He opened up a game file that read " ". However the Mii was unaware of the dangerous he was getting himself into. And it all started when a blue hedgehog wagged his finger on the title screen

**I'm gonna try to update more often. Had so much stuff to do. The moves the virus used was Shadow Force and Dragon Pulse for those who are wondering. Part 2 will come soon so get ready!**


	5. Update

**Hey everyone. Quick update. I realize that I'm horrible at uploading on schedule. Its partially my fault but I've been doing so much lately so it sorta hinders me from actually writing chapters.**

**Like I said before, I have trouble typing on a mobile phone and many times (as you saw in the beginning of the last chapter) it creates typos, errors, and glitch out sometimes. So that's another reason why I don't upload much.**

**Currently, part 2 and 3 will be uploaded probably ttomorrow since I sorta missed Halloween to upload. Also I'm currently at my grandmother's house and she has a sorta slow computer. So it gives me an easier time to type. However due to complications earlier, part 2 and 3 will be uploaded tomorrow instead of obviously today. I'm sorry this had to happen. I hope nobody is mad about my sloppy uploading times. But please bear with me.**

**Also if I don't upload by Saturday, blame school...and Super Smash Bros...**


	6. HalloweenSpecialEXE (Part 2)

**I'm FINALLY back with another part of the chapter. I'm just REALLY bad at uploading these parts (I blame Smash Bros). I might extend the chapter to probably four or five parts in total. So you guys will get more out of the chapter if I upload in a good amount of time.**

As Halloween approached Smashville and the Smash Mansion, many of the Smashers, Assist Trophies, and Final Smashers starting preparing for it. Many of them starting looking for costumes to wear, while some just decided to use their abilities to improvise. This included X, and Hub since they can use the Shadow Armor or Double Soul abilities respectively. Volnutt and Geo decided to go to Smashville to look for costumes with X tagging along for fun. Rock sat in front of the laptop, watching replays of past fights. From the corner of the laptop, Hub appeared with a worried expression. Rock toke notice of this.

"Hey Hub. Is something wrong?" He asked him.

"Oh its nothing Rock." The NetNavi faked a smile. But that didn't fool Rock so easily.

"I know your hiding something. Are you gonna tell me?" Hub let out a defeated sigh.

"I've been chasing a virus that somehow knows how to transform itself and the area into what ever data it corrupts."

"What did it change into?"

"A Giratina. It manage to escape. It might be in a computer in the mansion somewhere..." trailed off. "But I wonder what it meant when it said the transformation suits it well"

_ A Mii with long black hair wrapped in a ponytail, black eyes, blue shirt and a sword in her hand walked down the red and blue hallway that lead to the room she shared with two others. She sighed heavily since she just finished a match._

Rock thought about what Hub said. He simply looked up at the ceiling in deep thought.

_ The Mii got to her room and knocked on her door._

"Well, from what Red and Serena told, Giratina, the Ghost/Dragon type legendary Pokemon roams the Distrortion World." Rock explained.

_ Hey Shaheed. Are you in their?" She called out to her roommate._

"His Pokedex entry stated 'It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World.'"

_ She opened the door to see a light emulating from the laptop on the floor._

VHub's face darkened as the Robot Master said this. "So that means..."

_ The light shined one a dreadful sight to see. The Mii gasped as her eyes widen. Her face stiff from the fear that possessed her body._

Rock nodded. "Giratina is basically-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Blue Bombers stopped their chatter to hear a scream that shook the 5th floor. Rock sprung from his chair and changed into his armor. Hub started to glow and started fading. When he disappeared, small cubes started to gather to create a humanoid figure. That figure soon formed into Hub, Mega Buster ready as he started to run after Rock, They ran down the hall towards the Miis' room as fast as they could. In front of the doorway was a blond teen guy in a red jacket, and red shorts holding a large red sword. Next to him was a humanoid blue hedgehog with green eyes, red and white shoes, and four spiky quills.

"Shulk! Sonic! What happened?!" Rock asked the two. The blond, Shulk, and the hedgehog, Sonic, looked at the two Mega Men with serious expressions.

"Apparently something happened to Shaheed. Nicole getting Dr. Mario right now." Shulk answered.

"Can we see what happen to him?" Hub step forward.

"Sure..." Sonic said in a grim tone. _This seem out of character for Sonic...how bad can it be? _Hub thought. When the two stepped in the dark room, they realize why Shulk and Sonic seemed uneasy. The Mii named Shaheed was in a questionable state that seemed pretty freaky. His skin was pale as if he was a vampire from Twilight, his now white dreadlocks were dripping blood, and his eyes were black with red irises. His shirt was ripped, revealing red bruises and cuts on his torso from what looked like a barrage of sharp knives scrapped on him.

"This...th-this..."Rock was speechless. So was Hub. They never encountered something this awful before during their time of fighting for peace during their respected timelines. It seemed pretty...demonic.

"I never seen something like this either." Shulk blurted out, grabbing the attention of the two. Sonic nodded.

"I fought so many odd enemies before, but I don't think I ever ran into something like this before."

"I GOT HIM!" A voice called from down the hallway. The Mega Men came out the hallway to find the source of the voice. The Mii named Nicole rushed back with Mario, who was dressed up like a doctor. However her eyes narrowed on one person in front of her, her right hand gripped the gold handle on the sword. She sped up and readied her sword. Dr. Mario looked confused at the scene.

"IT WAS HIM! HE DID IT!" She yelled with rage in her voice. They realized who she was aiming for as that very individual started to tense up in shock.

"THAT BLUE RODENT HURT MY ROOMMATE!"


	7. HalloweenSpecialEXE (Part 3)

**So two months after Halloween and I still haven't finished this special. Well...GOTTA GO FAST NOW!** **Also, I have a DeviantArt account now. If anyone wanna check it out, just look up Shalgrove (the Super Sonic profile pic is temporary).**

Nicole rushed at Sonic, her sword gleamed as she ran towards him. She thrust her sword at him but he spin jumped back from the Mii Swordfighter. Everyone looked shocked and confused at this sudden burst of rage.

"Nicole, what's the big deal?" Sonic asked concerned. However, she did a aerial somersault with her sword out and lunged at the blue blur. She followed this up with jabs similar to Marth and Lucina's side specials.

"Don't you remember?" She growled. "Your the one who done the deed! I saw you standing over him!" Right before she can do a downwards slash, Shulk stopped her sword from making contact with his Monado and pushed her back. Rock used Super Arm and held her back from Sonic. She tried to break free of his illogical grip but it was no use.

"Nicole please calm down and tell us what you saw." Hub told her but she continued to struggle in the Robot Master's arm. While this was going on, Dr. Mario was checking the wounds on Shaheed's body. He examined the wounds closely and gasped at the shock of his conclusion.

"MAMA MIA!" He cried out. Shulk, Sonic, Nicole, and the Mega Men stopped what they were doing and scrambled into the room (with Sonic tripping and crying out "SAKURAAAAAIIIIII!")

"What is it doc?" Hub asked the Italian doctor.

"These bruises looked like they were from something sharp and spinning obviously..." He explained. However his face started to look grim. "A sword would cover the whole body but it looks like the blades only scrapped the whole stomach and lower chest. It also looked like they were quick swipes so its best to assume they were spinning..."

"So that means..." Shulk gasped. Everyone slowly turned to the Fastest Thing Alive, who's face darkened and started to sweat.

"Woah what!" Sonic stood in complete shock. "How can I be the one to-" Nicole started to choke him, face in a shade of red that would make Knuckles red with envy.

"YOU LOATHESOME BASTARD!" The swordfighter yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"Nicole let go! Your gonna kill him!" Hub grabbed her and tried to pull her away but she continued strangling the hedgehog. "Help me out here guys!" Rock and Shulk tugged on Sonic, successfully getting him free. His skin was just as blue as his fur but slowly went back to his normal peach color. Nicole continued to squirm in Hub's grasp in a fit of rage.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA KILL HIM! I WANNA SLOWLY STRANGLE HIM UNTIL HIS SOUL LEAVE HIS BODY!" She demanded.

"Isn't that the same as killing him?" The NetNavi muttered.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Sonic caught his breath and nervously looked at Rock. "I think I should just juice and jam..." And within a second, Sonic left the room in a burst of blue light.

"I'll try to calm her down. You guys just go back to your rooms" Dr. Mario told them.

"But what about you?" Shulk asked him. The doctor simply smiled.

"Don't worry. She'll be alright." He assured them.

Rock laid in his bed while Hub just stood there on the computer monitor. They haven't said a word after what happened, until Rock spoke up.

"Hey you think Sonic actually...did what "he" did to Shaheed?" He asked Hub.

"I don't think so...but..." He trailed off.

"But what?"

"I think that virus had something to do with this." This peaked Rock's interest.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I-" The door opened and the other Mega Men walked it with bags of clothes, hats, boots and other props.

"So how was it?" Hub asked the tired out roommates.

"Tiresome." X blurted out. They placed the bags down and sat on their beds, except Geo and Volnutt since they're on the top bunks so they sat on the couch next to Rock and Geo's bunk beds.

"What happened?" Rock asked.

"Fans happened." Geo replied.

**I shall leave this chapter off here. I forgot to clarify some things though. Shaheed is mii (get it) I'm gonna appear randomly, either to get the story going like here or simple cameos. Nicole is a random Mii I made up. If anyone wants their Mii to be in this just comment. **


End file.
